One Question: Apa Itu Cinta?
by Severuslovegood
Summary: Kau... Pernah mendengar kata cinta, Riddle? Kisah ini bercerita tentang pairing Bellamort, berhubung dikit banget yang nulis dengan pairing ini. Belladle sih sebnernya soalnya mereka masih di Hogwarts,,, for RIDDLE DAY! RnR please :)


Title: One Question: Apa Itu Cinta?

Pairing: Bellatrix/Tom Riddle kecil/

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rating: T

Characters: Bellatrix L, Tom R jr.,

Author: Severuslovegood

This fic is dedicated for lovely Kayla, my cousin who loves Bellatrix a lot :) Enjoy this fic, dearie!

**Normal POV**

Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin hening. Hanya Bellatrix Lestrange yang sedang mengerjakan esai ramuannya dari Slughorn. Rambut ikalnya tergerai gerai. Pikirannya sekarang sedang berkecamuk.

Apa yang sedang ada di pikirannya? Ia memikirkan jawaban esai ramuannya, juga Tom Riddle dan Lucius? Baginya, mereka berdua adalah sahabatnya tapi bagaimana ceritanya kalau dia jatuh cinta terhadap mereka? Bagi Bella, Riddle sangat cool dan pintar, tapi Lucius juga sangat menawan dan hebat.

Kalau Lucius waktu itu, Bella cocok dengan Severus, namun satu sekolah juga tahu kalau Severus mencintai Lily dari Gryffindor, makanya mereka membencinya karena Sev dekat dengan murid Gryffindor.

Namun dibanding Lucius, Bella jauh mencintai Tom Riddle. Dia cool, tahu banyak hal, dan mengagumkan!

Namun seseorang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam Ruang Rekreasi. Jantung Bella berdetak kencang begitu Riddle melintas di depannya. _Inikah yang dirasakan "cinta"? _Batinnya dalam hati.

Adiknya, Narcissa masuk. "Cissy!" Desisnya. "Kemana saja kau?"

"Habis dari kelas ramalan... Kenapa memang?"

"Kamu tadi ketemu Riddle?"

"Nggak, tadi aku ketemu Lucius di depan. Dia mau ikut Rune Kuno..." Ujar Narcissa.

Bellatrix tertegun. _Kalau begitu, Riddle memang nyaris tidak akrab dengan siapa-siapa. _

"Tadi kamu ikut kelas ramuan kan/?" Ucap Bellatrix tiba-tiba.

"Yaiyalah..."

"Tadi kalau nggak salah Riddle belum keluar kan ya pas kita keluar?"

"Belum. Eh kakak kok ngomongin Riddle mulu sih? Mau pedekate yeee..." Narcissa nyengir lebar.

"Nggak! Kata siapa?"

"Riddle... Dia itu calon penyihir besar loh." Suara rendah dan dingin tiba-tiba terdengar. Snape!

"Severus, kau tidak tahu apa-apa, lebih baik urusi saja urusanmu dan si darah lumpur!"

"Jangan memanggilnya begitu!" Tikas Snape.

Bellatrix tertawa puas.

Di meja Slytherin saat makan malam, Bellatrix memutuskan bicara dengan Tom.

"Riddle..." Bellatrix memanggilnya, membuka pembicaraan.

"Ada apa, Lestrange?" Jawab Riddle tanpa menoleh.

Bellatrix membatu. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya! Hatinya berkecamuk. Canggung sekali ketika suara Riddle menggetarkan hatinya. Reflek Bellatrix meraih tangan Riddle yang ada di atas meja erat-erat.

Riddle meliriknya dingin. "Ada apa, Lestrange?"

Bellatrix menelan ludah. _Bella... Kau tidak boleh tidak melakukannya... Lakukan Bella! Teguhkan hatimu! _Batin Bellatrix.

"Kau... Pernah mendengar kata cinta, Riddle?"

"Apakah cinta itu Lestrange? Kalau aku boleh tahu.. Aku tidak pernah bisa merasakan, ataupun mendengar kata cinta, tapi aku tak pernah menyangka, kau yang akan bicara soal sesuatu bernama cinta ini." Riddle berkata dingin dan rendah.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak pernah mendengarnya ya... Kau mau aku tunjukkan apa itu cinta?" Bella menjawab, tetap mempertahankan intonasi halusnya.

Bellatrix menunggu 15 menit, Riddle tetap tidak menjawab akhirnya dia menarik tangan Riddle ke sebuah tempat terpencil. Kemudian memeluk Riddle dan mencium dalam dan lama bibir Riddle.

Bellatrix melepaskan ciumannya. "Terimakasih Bella..." Riddle tersenyum dingin kemudian pergi.

**Riddle's POV**

Aku langsung pergi ke ruang rekreasi. Aku tak pernah menyangka gadis itu akan menyiumku begitu saja. Apakah itu cinta? _Ya Tuhan, apakah cinta itu? Kenapa Engkau tidak pernah menghadirkan perasaan itu kepadaku? _Batinku

Tanpa diduga, Bellatrix sudah kembali ke ruang rekreasi, berkutat dengan esai ramuannya yang ditagih Professor Slughorn pada pelajaran ramuan berikutnya.

Wajah Bella sendu. Ketika aku ingin bercerita segalanya kepada Lucius, justru Lucius sedang bermesraan berdua Narcissa... Aku berpikir keras, apakah cinta itu?

Aku naik ke tempat tidur, bergelung di selimut besar dan hangat berawarna hijau limau. Menatap langit-langit. Kenapa aku tidak pernah diceritakan tentang cinta? Apa itu cinta? Ah mungkin Professor Dumbledore akan tahu...

Aku merebahkan tubuhku. Otakku terus berputar memikirkan 5 kata itu. Cinta... C-i-n-t-a... Apa itu Cinta?

"Cinta itu adalah sebuah perasaan yang indah, Tom... Namun penyihir hebat tidak memerlukan cinta, penyihir hebat hanya memerlukan kekuatan..." Suara rendah muncul di sebelahku, Snape...

"Kau... Kau memerlukan cinta, Snape?"

"Tentu saja, Tom... Aku bukanlah penyihir yang sangat hebat. Aku memiliki perasaan itu, perasaan cinta, Lily Evans..."

"Oh ya, tentu saja... Si _mudblood_..."

"Jangan panggil dia begitu, Tom..." Tegur Snape.

"Baiklah..."

"Professor Slughorn bilang kau adalah calon penyihir hebat, Tom.. Mungkin kau tidak butuh cinta. Tapi harus kuakui, mungkin kita tidak bisa hidup tanpa cinta, Tom.. Aku tahu kita lebih tidak bisa hidup tanpa oksigen. Tapi tanpa cinta, hati kita hanya akan penuh dengan kebencian, Tom... " Ujar Snape.

"Tapi aku selama ini bisa hidup dengan cinta. Aku tidak mencintai siapa-siapa, juga tidak membenci siapa-siapa." Komentarku. Karena memang aku tidak pernah mencintai siapapun, juga tidak pernah membenci siapapun.

"Mungkin karena kita masih terlalu kecil, Tom..." Aku sejenak melirik Snape, matanya masih terfokus dengan bukunya.

"Jadi aku harus menunggu besar untuk membenci orang? Oh Snape... Aku sekarang pun sudah benci dengan pelajaran." Aku mendengus.

"Entahlah, Tom... Itu pilihanmu. Boleh aku pergi tidur terlebih dahulu?" Tanyanya.

"Silakan." Ucapku pelan. Kemudian aku juga pergi tidur.

**Bellatrix POV**

Aku semalam tidak tidur. Aku hanya diam setelah menyelesaikan esai ramuanku di ruang rekreasi. Menangis. Aku tidak pernah menyangka dia akan menolak cintaku begitu saja. Hanya begitu? Bilang terimakasih kemudian dia pergi?

Hanya dia yang mampu membuatku menangis semalaman. Hatiku jauh lebih pecah berkeping-keping ketika melihat Lucius dan Narcissa berdua. Betapa tega Cissy lewat begitu saja di depan kakaknya bersama Lucius ketika aku _broken heart? _Yeah, sebenarnya aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya, mengingat aku tidak bercerita dengannya.

Tapi apakah dia tidak bisa membaca raut wajahku? Dia adikku, akan tetap menjadi adikku selama bertahun-tahun. Sampai aku dan dia mati.

Saat sarapan, mataku masih sembab. Aku sama sekali tidak mengantuk. Kesedihanku jauhh lebih besar daripada kantukku. Aku tak berani menatap mata Riddle. Mata itu begitu indah, mata hijau yang beraura kebencian?

Narcissa dan Lucius duduk di sisi lain meja makan. Aku tidak iri melihat pasangan-pasangan lain. Aku merasa Severus bisa merasakannya, karena dia juga dikhianati, melihat Lily Evans begitu akrab dengan si Potter. Yeah, sebenarnya dia dan Evans juga bisa disebut teman baik. Severus begitu manis terhadap Evans.

Namun aku dan Evans berbeda. Evans, seorang darah lumpur, seorang _mudblood_, tapi dia punya hati pemberani dan wajah yang sangat cantik. Buktinya dia masuk ke Gryffindor. Tak heran ratusan lelaki kepincut dengannya, hanya saja ya itu.. Dia seorang kelahiran muggle.

_Ya Tuhan, apakah Riddle memang benar-benar membenciku? Selama ini dia dan Lucius yang selalu menemaniku tiap duka dan suka_... Batinku.

Namun tampaknya, Riddle memang tidak pernah mengetahui makna cinta... Apalagi mencintaiku. Takkan pernah...

**19 Tahun Kemudian **

"_My Lord..." _Bellatrix memanggil Riddle, yang sekarang dikenal Lord Voldemort.

"Panggil Lucius, Bella.." Dia memanggil Lucius melalui lambang _Death Eaters _di lengan kirinya. Serabut hitam mendarat di samping Bella..."Kau boleh pergi sekarang, Bella..."

Kemudian dia pergi, merenungkan segalanya... Merenungkan masa lalunya yang suram. Masa lalu, sebuahcinta yang tidak akan pernah terbalas...

Note: akhirnyaaa selesai juga fic ini... Selamat ulang tahun Tom Riddle, well, tanggal 31 nanti aku gak bisa ngucapin so aku ngucapin sekarang ajah ya :D

Ohya, adegan 19 tahun kemudian itu ceritanya adegan sebelum Lucius manggil Severus yang mau dibunuh sama Voldemort itu yaa :D

Thanks for reading semuanya, ripiu please? :)


End file.
